bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Findorr Calius
(Sometimes romanized as Findore Klarius''http://bleach7.com/reader/?ch=324&pg=8, panel 1) is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Barragan Luisenbarn's six Fracción. Appearance The remains of his hollow mask consists of a smooth helmet covering the upper half of his face, with eye holes, and a row of teeth sewn across his chin like a strap. His hollow hole is not visible. Findor's arrancar outfit vaguely resembles a Spanish soldier and he has customized it with shoulder pads, knee-high boots, and a knife like protrusion on both his sleeves that extend along the top of his hands. He wears his hakama in a similar style to Nnoitra Jiruga, with the legs tucked into his boots. He has long blonde hair and (under his mask) markings around his eyes. Personality He appears to be the most composed member of Barragan's fraccion. He is rather arrogant and confident in his abilities, as shown when he encounters Shūhei Hisagi and states that he will fight at exactly the same power level as a Lieutenant. He is also said to be very chatty and is called a "chatterbox" by Hisagi. Findor seems to be quite intelligent and calculating, being able to guess the average power levels of seated Shinigami officers and even replicate them while fighting. His analytical demeanor is also demonstrated by his habit of saying "exacta" (Spanish for "exactly" or "correct") very often. This stems from his belief that life is nothing but a sequence of difficult problems, and ones ability to make correct choices decides their fate. Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master Barragan in high regard and refers to him as "his majesty". Synopsis Fake Karakura Town arc He first appears along with Barragan and the rest of his Fracción in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13. However, once Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are trapped in Yamamoto's shikai, Barragan himself decides to give all orders. Findor is then ordered to summon four gigantic hollows to destroy the four pillars that are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society.Bleach manga Chapter 318 The hollows are killed however by Shūhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame, who are protecting the pillars. In response, Barragan sends four members of his Fracción to a different pillar stating that if they are going to guard them using ants he'll just have to send dragons to crush them. Findor is sent to do battle with Shūhei Hisagi.Bleach manga Chapter 319 The two duel for a while before Hisagi comments that his power appears only at that of a fifth seat. Findor replies that he has passed this test and he will now fight at a lieutenant's level. Using the knife attached to his wrist he began breaking off fragments off his mask increasing his power each time, finally breaking off half and saying he is now lieutenant level.Bleach manga Chapter 322 After fighting for some time Findor finds that Shūhei isn't fighting at the level he believes to be lieutenant as Shūhei is the only one that is tired. Wanting to finish the battle, Findor releases his zanpakutō. After fighting for a while longer he forces Shūhei to release his own zanpakutō much to Findor's own surprise. He later removes 90% of his mask and claims to Shūhei that his power is now Captain-level. Shūhei however manages to cut his right arm in half while criticizing his lack of fear for his own power, a lesson that was taught to him by his former captain, Tōsen. Findor then tried to flee from the battle but was struck and killed by Shūhei's zanpakutō.Bleach manga Chapter 325 Powers & Abilities '''Summon Hollows': Findor appears to be able to summon hollows by whistling as shown when he was ordered to destroy the four pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society, though this is, most possibly, an ability shared, but not demonstrated by other high-ranking, Arrancar or even non-arrancar Menos Adjuchas. Hollow Mask Power Inhibitor: Curiously, his hollow mask appears to act as some kind of inhibitor on his powers (similar to Kenpachi's eye-patch), and by breaking fragments of it off with the knife on his wrist, it can increase his power exponentially. When whole, his power level is equal to that of a fifth seat Shinigami, and when half of his mask he is broken he is as strong as a Lieutenant. When the mask has to the point of a small section over his left eye he is supposedly as strong as a captain. Zanpakutō : Its sealed form resembles a Spanish épée or rapier. *'Resurrección': It's release command is "Engrave the surface of the water" (水面に刻め, Suimen ni Kizame). When released, it takes the form of large crustacean like claws that cover both of his arms, the right being significantly larger, and armor that covers the right side of his body, which resembles a fiddler crab in appearance. He also gains some armor over his chest and stomach. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Findor can fire high-pressure streams of water from his right claw that are powerful enough to easily cut through buildings. Trivia *While wearing his mask, Findor bears a strong resemblance to Zechs Merquise from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Male